Debe ser obvio
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Sin mucho qué hacer, y por petición de su pokémon, Nate mira un programa donde cierta idol está siendo entrevistada.


Aburrido en casa, Nate cambiaba de canal con el remoto de la TV. Su cara de aburrimiento total dejó curioso a su Meowth, quien se trepó al sofá y, como todo Meowth juguetón, se paró en dos patas con dificultad, jugueteando con los mechones de Nate.

Divertido con su pokémon, soltó el remoto. Sonrió mientras su pokémon golpeaba con suavidad sus mechones. Al fondo, la canción de una famosa idol de Unova estaba finalizando. Con un animoso sintetizador, la canción terminó. El presentador del programa se acercó a la chica, dándole un abrazo y un amable beso en la mejilla, como agradeciéndole por su actuación. La estrella juvenil se sonrojó, y procedió a saludar y lanzar besos al público.

La cámara los siguió hasta una parte del escenario donde procedería la entrevista. La idol se sentó, sonriente, seguida por el Lopunny, Togetic y Minccino que bailaron con ella. La chica alzó al Minccino, sentándolo sobre sus piernas, dándole un abrazo gentil.  
-Nancy, veo que estás con tu grupo de pokémon –mencionó el conductor del programa, sentándose en el sillón que estaba al lado del que Nancy estaba ocupando  
-¡Sí! –respondió con emoción -¡Hoy vamos a darles un emocionante show!

El presentador rió, mientras Lopunny se arreglaba los listones rosas en las orejas. En casa, el Meowth de Nate se sentó sobre el regazo del muchacho, y miró con atención la pantalla de la televisión mientras la entrevista seguía. Nate miró también, y después devolvió la vista al Meowth.  
-¿Te gusta ver ese tipo de cosas? –mirándolo con desapruebo, preguntó; el Meowth le devolvió la mirada, como rogándole que no le cambiara de canal –Yancy te ponía programas muy aburridos

Resopló mientras Meowth volvió su atención al programa. Nate escuchó la tonta risa de Nancy. Sin más, y sin querer mover a su pokémon, se dignó a ver también el programa.  
-Nancy, pareces estar de buen humor –comentó el conductor, sonriendo -¿Algo bueno te pasó?

La idol se sonrojó. Togetic miró a Lopunny, como preguntándole por la reacción de Nancy.  
-¿¡Qué!? –gritó, y luego le siguió una risa nerviosa –Ah… ¿Se nota? ¡Me divertí mucho el otro día! –pareció decaer su ánimo, no queriendo revelar más –Pero… lo mejor es que no diga nada  
-¿Eh? –soltó el conductor, notando a Minccino -¿Y esto? Hoy traes a un Minccino contigo  
-¡Correcto! -La cámara enfocó al Minccino sentado sobre Nancy, el cual miró curioso a la cámara –Éste Minccino lo intercambié con un_ amigo_ muy querido…

Nate enfocó su vista en el pokémon, y frunció el ceño. Recordó el día anterior, cuando se vio con Yancy en la rueda de la fortuna de Nimbasa e intercambiaron pokémon. El pokémon que él le dio, con una amplia sonrisa y seguridad, fue un Minccino. Ella, tímida y sonrojada, le dio el mismo Meowth que ahora estaba sobre su regazo. La entrevista prosiguió, con Nancy hablando sobre alguna que otra experiencia graciosa durante su gira en Kanto.  
-Ahora veo por qué Yancy quería un Minccino –se dijo a sí mismo, viendo el programa con cara de aburrido –Su artista favorita tiene uno

Nancy y el presentador se levantaron, casi al mismo tiempo. Nancy cargó a su querido Minccino, el cual se aferró a ella. El pokémon era terriblemente tierno.  
-Nancy, tengo entendido que hoy nos presentarás tu nuevo sencillo –comentó el hombre; la joven asintió  
-Así es, ésta canción la escribí hace unos meses para alguien muy especial

El público aplaudió y dio dádivas, mientras ella se sonrojaba. Nate resopló con vergüenza ajena. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del muchacho, asustándolo. Su Meowth también se sobresaltó, y, de un salto, le liberó de su calor. Mirando sobre su hombro, Nate vio el rostro de Hugh, atontado mirando el programa.  
-¿Te gusta eso? –preguntó el otro muchacho, confundido  
-Sabes que no –respondió Nate –Meowth quería verlo

Hugh le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. Al fondo, Nancy hablaba sobre la fecha de lanzamiento de su nuevo disco.  
-Mi hermanita quiere que le ayudemos a entrenar a su Liepard –mencionó el pálido chico mientras Nate le escuchaba con atención -¿Tienes tiempo?  
-Todo el tiempo del mundo –respondió

Hugh quitó su mano, y Nate se levantó. Los dos muchachos, seguidos por el Meowth, fueron a la habitación del chico de cabello castaño a buscar quién sabe qué. La televisión seguía encendida.  
-Antes de iniciar, ¿podrías decirnos el nombre de tu nueva canción?  
-Amor de Xtransceiver –respondió sonrojada –Y se la quiero dedicar a mi querido amigo Nate

El público volvió a causar alboroto, haciéndola sonrojar más. Nancy tomó su lugar para empezar a cantar, con los aplausos del público en el fondo. Nate y Hugh volvieron a la sala. El chico tomó el remoto de la televisión. La melodía, nostálgica y con un tono pegajoso y alegre a la vez, comenzó a sonar. Nate presionó el botón rojo, apagando todo sonido.


End file.
